


It Happened Gradually

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Girl Boss, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Patrick tried to talk to Stevie about it a couple of times. About how they weren’t hearing from her as much, and how they were missing her.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 58
Kudos: 65





	It Happened Gradually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkindravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/gifts).



> Please mind the tags. My friend unkindravens asked for a quick shot of emotional whump. I chose our favorite friendship pairing, which hurt so much to write. If I have to suffer, I figured some of you might suffer with me?

It happened gradually. Until it happened all at once. 

At first Stevie was gone more frequently for work with the motel chain. The good news? She was loving her job, and was just as much a “girl boss” as Alexis in her chosen field. The bad news? The frequency of movie nights, drinking at the Wobbly Elm, and hanging out in the Brewer-Rose backyard decreased precipitously as the months went on.

During her first few extended trips, she and David maintained nearly constant text communication, and FaceTimed each other every night. As the trips increased in duration, and the meetings became more intense, the texting slowed down but the nightly FaceTime routine stayed in place. Until the first night Stevie and Ruth hooked up and she turned off all her devices.

Whenever Stevie came back to Schitt’s Creek, David was her first call. Until Ruth became her first call. The call that lasted through her unpacking and getting resettled into her apartment. Sometimes it was the next day when she got around to calling David. 

Patrick tried to talk to Stevie about it a couple of times. About how “they” weren’t hearing from her as much, and how “they” were missing her. She knew that despite her closeness with Patrick, the “they” really meant “he.” Stevie swore to herself, and to Patrick, that she’d do better about keeping in touch with “them.”

Stevie spent more and more time in New York, and even after she and Ruth broke up, she had several friends to see movies with and pass the time with. And she was so busy and so tired from all that she was doing and learning.

Never having had a best friend, Stevie didn’t even realize when she no longer had one. 


End file.
